chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshino
Yoshino is one of the main character in Chibi Vampire II. He is a vampire under the alias "Hermit". Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, he encountered Ria. To her, Yoshino seemed to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AVT and ran away. During the third time, Ria made the decision to save Yoshino from himself and the AVT. This decision was because she discovered that Yoshino was an incredibly kind child who didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking him. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help of Ria, how to speak for himself, or to be more precise, how to talk without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the look of a young, cute boy at about 13 to 14 years of age with silvery-blue eyes and short blonde hair. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always hold in his left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while it's left eye is a tiny pink dot. He can be very annoying, and Yoshino has to cover his mouth when he sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when he looses his puppet, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino, which causes him to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other Vampires. He possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help him bear the hardships of being hunted by the AVT. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more of an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy boy who is unable to articulate full sentences and express himself well, as he lets Yoshinon do the talking for him with its outgoing personality. After Ria sealed his powers, he begins to improve his communication and begins learning to integrate himself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino can converse with Ria without relying on Yoshinon. History Background Yoshino was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, he was turned into a Vampire and obtained the angel Zadkiel. He also seems to have lost his memories because of unknown reasons. When he appeared in the world, his Vampire powers would, whether he wanted to or not, cause it to rain. Because of this, Yoshino had very little to no contact with others. Instead, he constantly had to run away from the AVT, who were always trying to kill him. However, despite the AVT attempting to kill him, Yoshino never fought back because he did not want to hurt others. All of this caused Yoshino to become withdrawn and very lonely. In his loneliness, Yoshino unconsciously used the puppet on his left hand and ventriloquism to create another personality to keep him company named Yoshinon. Yoshinon embodied the person he wanted to be, strong and not afraid to speak his mind. Eventually, Yoshino even stopped talking for himself and instead let Yoshinon speak for him. Powers and Abilities Vampire Powers Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Armor mode: Siryon 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in his surrounding area. He usually uses his powers for defensive purposes only due to his kind and shy nature. His Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eye patch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building and does not have an eye patch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At his full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Vampire power or the mana fueling AVT's CR-Units. Origami notes that he is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kazuto even compares the intensity of his ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over him. His powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Ria remarked that he looked like he was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Vampire, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against his enemies and he has enough defensive power to block an AVT missile barrage. Relationships Yoshinon His "best friend." Yoshino is very attached to his puppet, Yoshinon believes itself to be real and will get extremely (and dangerously) emotional when Ria insists that he is doing ventriloquism (for the most part, he seems unaware of it) or when something happens to it. Yoshinon is "the person that I he wants to be" and it is his "hero." As a Vampire, Yoshino was dependent on Yoshinon to the point that it become his mental support. Without Yoshinon, he would not only cry a lot, but also freeze everything in the area. Ria Maaka Yoshino’s new hero, savior, and the next person he depends on besides Yoshinon. He respects her a lot and looks up to her as a little brother would look up to an older sister. Yoshino trusts her greatly and is grateful for her in finding Yoshinon. This trust is what allowed Ria to seal his powers. However, Yoshinon's behavior hints that his feelings may be deeper. Natsuki At first, Natsuki simply used Yoshino's puppet, Yoshinon, as his disguise during his 'game'. However, after Natsuki's Vampire mana was sealed, their compatible and similar personalities allowed them to become good friends with each other. Quotes * (To Ria Maaka) "Yoshinon is… …my ideal… …yearnings of… …myself. Unlike me… …not weak, unlike me… …not hesitant… strong and cool…" * (To Ria Maaka) "…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" * (To Natsuki) “I was…..a little happy. At this time, Ria-san and the others would go to school so………….I can talk a lot with Natsuki since you have come here………….that’s what I thought. Also, err……..W-we……are friends so……….” * (To Kazuto Itsuka) “That’s……….Perhaps, the way to befriend Nia-san is to give him more time, I think. If we face him precisely, I think he will be able to understand Ria-san’s natural goodness.” * (To Ria Maaka) “Ria-san already helped us……….If we draw what Ria-san did up until now straightly, Nia-san will like Ria-san too…………I’m sure…………!” Trivia * Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Ria and Hideyoshi entered. ** It's likely he was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. ** Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Ria and Hideyoshi were at in the first OVA. * His angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." * Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. * As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. * Yoshino has a tendency of freezing the environment around him or causing it to suddenly rain when he gets upset. Usually as the result of something happening to Yoshinon.